


Results of Sacrifice

by Ginny96 (manganeko96)



Series: FMAU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Psychological Torture, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/Ginny96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard of the Elric brothers, but what about the third member of the team? Meet Virginia, an alchemist like no other! Follow Ed, Al, and Nia through the story we know and love, but with a twist. Is Amestris really ready for That Alchemist? You better hope so! Ready or not, here she comes! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It is a work of fiction based off of Fullmetal Alchemist. All credit for characters and events that took place in the manga and anime belong to Hiruma Arakawa. Even if I did own it, fans would probably hunt me down for ruining one of the best stories in the UNIVERSE!

Chapter 1  
"I finally have figured it out!" I looked over at my brother. "What are you talking about?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I finally have figured out a way to become a state alchemist like Edward Elric!" I rolled my eyes. Ever since we were twelve, Paul had been obsessed with Edward Elric the "Fullmetal Alchemist." He was always going on and on about how it was amazing that someone our age was able to transmute without a circle, not to mention that he was the youngest state alchemist in history! "Paul, when will you give it a rest? There is no way Edward Elric will team up with you. He obviously has much more important things to do. Even if you do figure it out, who knows what effect it will have? You've studied alchemy for two years. I doubt you found the answer." Paul glared at me. "I have, and I'll prove it! I found the right equation and formulas, and I will be successful! When the day comes, you will stand in this room and watch me do it too." "Fine," I said, "Just don't do anything stupid." My name is Virginia Simmons. My brother, Paul, is my twin. We have lived alone since we were ten years old. Our parents died during one of the wars. My mom was a nurse, and took care of wounded soldiers. My dad was a major in the military. He was an engineer, skilled working with machines. They both died when my dad was being treated and my mom was assisting two other doctors. Paul always took care of me. He always laughed at Paul's alchemy attempts, but still encouraged him. I preferred building things with my dad. We would make kites, and he taught me how to fold paper and make it fly. He was awesome! "Nia, can you help me real quick?" Paul held out his notebook. "Is this math right?" I looked at the equation written. "Paul, your equation isn't balanced. You forget about heat transfer. How can you expect to be an alchemist if you can't do math?" "Shut up! You may be good at math, but you can't tell the difference between Magnesium and Manganese!" "Do you want my help or not?" "Yes! Sorry! I love you, now please help?" "Fine." I watched as Paul walked over to the complex array. He smiled at me, excitement filling his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "So, you think attempt number 389 is the one?" "You know it!" He grinned, placing his hands down and starting the reaction. Electric blue light filled the room. His expression turned into one of worry when the glow turned am ominous violet. The lines seemed to come to life and reached towards my brother. "NO!" I screamed in horror, "SOMETHING IS WRONG!" I ran over to him, fear and confusion covering both our faces. I pulled him from the inky black arms, threatening to steal him away from me. An eye appeared in the middle of the transmutation, and my fear escalated as the arms overpowered us and pulled us both into the daunting world within the eye. Then, everything was calm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw white surrounding me. I sat up, dazed, and looked around. A large door loomed in front of me, and I walked towards it. "Welcome." A sudden voice surprised me. "I see you have come to the gate." "W-who are you?" "I am one. I am all. I am the world. I am God. I am the Truth." "T-the truth? Is this what my brother was looking for?" I turn to see a person who is completely white and has no face, save an eery smile. "Your brother found what he was looking for, but paid the price. When he saw you over there as well, he pleaded with me to send you back unharmed. So I took him up on his offer. His body and spirit for your safety." "No..." I couldn't believe it! Paul may have been annoying, but he still pulled through in the end! He wouldn't sacrifice his life like this! He can't be... gone. I need him! "I need my brother! He is the only family I have left! Paul has his flaws, but he is MY brother! He doesn't have my permission to sacrifice himself!" Tears streamed down my face. "You're one of the more interesting people I've come across. I like you, so I'll make a deal with you." "A deal? What's the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "The toll has been paid, so I will give you the knowledge behind alchemy, the truth. In addition, if you are able to find the secret to the world, I will even return your brother to you." "I'll do it, if it can get Paul back!" "Good." The door creaked open as black arms once again shot towards me. The Truth slowly transformed into my brother as the arms dragged me into the darkness. Everything was black. Then a light appeared. I felt knowledge pouring into my mind as visions danced in front of my eyes. It was amazing, as if all the world's history was being replayed right in front of me. And then it was over and everything was black again. I woke up on the floor of the study. Was it really all a dream? I thought before the memories rushed into my head. I searched the room, but all that was left of Paul Simmons were his clothes. Tears welled in my eyes as I mourned the loss of my brother. Get a hold of yourself! I need to be strong! It's up to me to get my brother back! I stood up and wiped my face. I knew I had to become stronger. I grabbed a bag from the closet. I put all of Paul's research notes and my dad's notes in it. I will never forget your sacrifice. It will not be in vain! I filled the rest of the bag with clothes, food, money, water, and a map of Amestris. I packed my brother's clothes too, if I might need them, and prepared to leave. I took one last look at the place I called home for the last 12 years of my life, and closed the door walking away. "Next time I return, it will be with Paul by my side," I vowed. I walked to the station. "Hey Nia!" the conductor, using my well-known nickname, called cheerfully. "Going on a journey? Paul said something about a 'life changing discovery.' Will he be coming back soon?" I forced a smile. "He is a bit preoccupied and already left home. We are going to Central." "Going to Central? I guess he is following his old man's footsteps. Best of luck to you two!" He gave me a thumbs up and returned to his work. "Thanks" I quickly turned away before he could see the tears threatening to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot gets rolling. See how many cliches you can count!

I sat on the train and looked out the window. It would take a while to get to Stonewell. The train first has to stop at a small town. The first town we are stopping at is a small river town known most for fishing. Fishing reminds me of the fishing trips Paul and I would take with our Dad. I never caught anything, so I grew bored quickly, but Dad told us stories of growing up on his parents' farm. The memory made me feel sad, but I shook the feeling off. The train pulled into the station, and I got off.

"Hello! Welcome to the fishing town of Portsmith! Are you traveling with your parents little lady?" The hotel owner seemed friendly enough

"No, I am traveling to Central."

He looked confused. "How old are you? You can't be older than 10. A little girl like you wouldn't be safe in Central all alone. What reason do you have for going to Central first?" All his questions took me by surprise. The comment about my age made me pretty pissed.

"First of all, I AM 12! And I need to go to Central so I can take the State Alchemist test, so I can get my certification." He looked at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I waited for him to regain his composure.

Seeing my serious face he said, "Wait, you weren't kidding? Little girl, I hate to break it to you, but you won't last a minute in those tests. There are no female state alchemists. Why don't you try your hand at being a nurse or something. Kid? Are you okay?"

My mind ran rampant with the thought of failing. I had to take the test! For my brother's sake! He gave up everything. "I don't care! I am going to anyway."

The man looked kind of sad. "Why don't you stay the night, free of charge. Your ambition reminds me of my daughter. She went and joined the military too. Just remember to be careful." Shocked by his words, I thanked him and went into my room.

Later that evening I tried to think of a plan. Judging by the way the manager reacted, my teacher might send me home because I am a girl! I can't turn back now! "It's no use! Maybe something in Paul's notes will give me an idea. I opened my bag and spotted my brother's clothes. I forgot I brought them. A plan started to formulate in my mind.

The next day, I woke up and thanked the man for his kindness. "I insist that I repay you somehow." I looked around the lobby. The porch railing was broken, and the steps were very worn. Thinking of a simple equation, I drew an array and placed my hands on it. A flash of light, and then appeared the steps and rail in new condition. The man's mouth opened as he looked at me with shock. I gave him a smile and a wave as I skipped to the train. She is that good at alchemy?

~o~

Once on the train, I put my plan into action. The train was practically empty because it was so early. "Since I can't enter as a girl, how about I enter as a boy." I took out my brother's clothes and took off my dress. Changing into his clothes seemed like a good idea, but it may be a little harder than expected. I slipped on the white shirt and gray vest. Even though I was 12, I was still... small enough to pass as a boy with help from the vest. For once, size was in my favor. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I really did look like a boy! I slipped on black work boots to complete the look. Perfect, I thought to my self about what my new name should be.

"Edward, you do realize the State Alchemist Exam is coming up soon." Ed looked at Roy. "What of it?"

"Fullmetal, I think it would be beneficial to have another person travel with you to help with your quest. There are much younger people taking the exam this year." Edward looked with shock at the Colonel.

"What the hell gave you that idea?!"

"I'm just thinking someone who is good at alchemy and close to your age may be able to help in covert situations. You are only 12 and Al is 11. I think you should have at least one other person traveling with you. They won't stand out as much. You and Al are too well known."

"NO WAY IN-"

"He's got a point brother." Ed stopped mid rant and stared at Alphonse

"But-"

Al cut him off."Colonel Mustang, I agree and Ed and I will both be there looking for the right candidate." Ed glared at his younger brother. "Ed, you're being selfish. I want someone else to go with us! They can help us with our research and help in other ways! Please..."

Ed heard the sadness in his brother's voice. "Fine! If after 3 years we don't have any success, I will choose another person! Now give me my next mission!"

"Alright," Mustang said, smirking. This is the perfect revenge! That'll teach him to break my door every week! "Hawkeye, start looking for an annoying brat to be Fullmetal's new teammate! He will be miserable!"

"Sir, I highly doubt a new state alchemist is just going to appear."

I walked down the streets of Stonewell. After a day of searching, I still haven't found anyone to be my teacher. The last guy I talked to told me about a woman who has some combat experience. It's better than nothing, I suppose. I check the address the man gave me.

"This looks like the place." I knock on the door and a young woman answers.

"What can I help you with young man?" I am startled by her appearance and it takes me a minute to answer her question.

"Oh! My name is James Simmons. I am looking for someone skilled in combat and knows about alchemy." She opened the door and led me inside.

"I knew I shouldn't have helped John with those thugs," she muttered. "So, what do you need?"

"Please teach me!"

"Hell no! I am not some babysitter! You want to get beat up, go find some thugs on the street!" She spun around with a powerful roundhouse kick, catching me in the stomach. I staggered, but only a moment later a fist made contact with my face. She knocked my legs out from under me, and I collapsed onto the floor. "You're weak!" She yanked me up and sat me in a chair.

"Please," I wheezed, "I'll take any training you give me."

"Anything?" she asks with a glint in her eye. I immediately regret the offer. "You will have one month in the forest by the town to survive. I will come after you and fight. If you manage by some oversight of fate to not die, I will train you for real. Your training will be complete once you manage to hit me. " Her entire personality seemed to change.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I am a nurse! My acquaintance Izumi is the teacher, but she has only had two boys as her students. I expect you to surpass them both." She turns to the sky and shakes her fist. "Then we'll see who the alpha female is, Izumi! You'll regret saying that I can't teach!" I was really scared now. What have I gotten myself into?

It has now been 26 days. I tried my best, but fighting for my life every day and having to somehow find food is taking its toll. I thought I was dead for sure when I ate that one plant. All I know is the indigestion made me want to die. The only thing I can do for now is try to hide and-

"Where is my victim, I mean student, hiding today?"

Damn it.

"It has been 30 days, and you are actually still alive. I expected you to collapse from exhaustion or hunger by day 2. I'm surprised you didn't run away."

I glare at her. "I tried to, but you dragged me back into the forest and beat me until I couldn't run away."

She smiled. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! That was fun."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "From now on, you will address me as 'Master' or 'Supreme Overlord.'"

"You don't have many friends, do you?"

"Shut up. Tomorrow, we start your actual training." A grin slowly spread across her face. "You passed. Barely, but nothing you can't improve upon with training. Come, let us go and eat. You are going to need food to keep yourself nourished. I won't have you collapsing on me, boy. Then what will I do for fun?"

"This is why you aren't married!" I retort. She punched me in the gut, leaving me curled up on the floor. That was the first trial of my training.

One month later, I lay by the river wheezing. 'Master Supreme Overlord' wasn't kidding about being serious this time. I have a feeling the real reason she keeps me around is for a punching bag.

I sighed, gazing up at the birds flying above me. Oh you think you are so great just because you have wings and can fly. They mock me with their cute little birdsongs. If I could fly, then we'd see who's laughing!

Wait... I sit up, remembering something from years ago.

-Flashback-

"Nia, your old man may not be an alchemist, but I have something better than they could hope to have! I have THIS!"

My father gestures wildly to a strange contraption behind him.

"What is that supposed to be?" I ask, scrunching my face up in confusion.

"This," he replies, "is the FUTURE!" He stands there, waiting for my response.

"The future of what? It looks like a hunk of junk."

He swats the back of my head. "Can't you see? With this, we can join the birds in the sky!"

I couldn't believe it! My dad had finally gone mental! He grabbed my shoulders before I could escape and led me to his workshop.

"These notes illustrate how the air currents can be used as lift for these wings! Similar to a bird gliding!"

I examine the notes, and start to see his logic. "Dad! That's amazing!"

"I know, baby girl. With this, humans will no longer be stuck on the ground!

-End Flashback-

If I attack from the sky, she will never see it coming! No one expects an aerial ambush!

The next day, I wait in a tree, stalking my prey. My teacher approaches the forest for my daily beat-down, but today will be different!

I leap from the tree, dropping down on her.

"Who's laughing now?" I shout. She swats me away like an annoying fly.

"Me!" she replies. "You're still to inexperienced to catch me off guard!"

I groan, dragging myself off the ground. "Damn it! I thought I had you!"

She cackled at my misery. "It was a good attempt, but just that: an attempt. However, you have given me a new tactic for battle."

I cringed at her evil grin. Great, now my only advantage will be used against me.

"Though as a reward for being clever, I will help you develop your aerial combat."

"Really?" I ask, eyes filled with hope. The sky seemed to open up, sunshine breaking through the clouds as the heavens sing.

"Of course! You are my guinea pig, after all. Testing experiments is your job as a student."

My hope shatters, as the sun fades and thunder rumbles in the distance. So begins my new combat training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I edited the first chapter because it sucked! Now it is better :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best chapter so far! Teacher comes in! Seriously, she is so awesome XD

I have trained now for three years. In that time, I still have yet to beat my teacher.

"Too slow!" my teacher taunted. She deflected my blows with ease and struck my chest, sending me flying into a tree.

I slumped against the trunk, staring at the leaves. Should I even bother getting up? I knew I had no chance against her.

"Get up and fight me!"

I groaned and pushed myself up. Once again, we engaged in combat. I leap back, trying to put some distance between us. I kept dodging her attacks, looking for an opening. I saw a chance and took it.

"Well..."

I froze, looking at where my hand was. I managed to punch her in the shoulder.

"Yes! I actually did it! I managed to hit her! I am not a failure!" I exclaimed.

My teacher sneered. "Nope, you're still a failure!" She grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"I can't feel my spine," I groaned. My teacher slung me over her shoulder and carried me to her house.

"Alright, time for damage control. Strip. Now."

"W-what?" I sputter. "You've never treated my injuries before! Why now?"

She rolled her eyes. "You hit me, thus you are no longer my student. You are simply my patient. Now strip!"

I squeak and slowly lift my shirt. She huffs and yanks it over my head.

"Stop!" I shout, trying to cover myself.

"Oh please, I know that you are a girl, so you better start explaining yourself!"

"H-how did you figure it out?" She smirks at me.

"You are 15 years old now, and I have taught you since you were 12. You think I wouldn't notice some changes? I fight with you almost every day. Not to mention the fact that I am a nurse. We notice these kind of things. You really thought you were fooling me? You really are stupid."

"Hey! I had a good reason!"

"And what was that reason?" she retorted.

"Umm..." I couldn't think of a response.

"Exactly. Now get out of my sight!" she shouted, kicking me out... literally.

I got off the train at Central station and began my search for Central Command. I need to register for the State Alchemist Exam as soon as possible! I weave my way through the crowd of people before breaking away the crowd. I turn to ask a woman next to me for directions.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me which way Central Command is?" The woman explained how to get there. I thanked her and followed her directions. When I finally see it, I stop dead in my tracks. The daunting size almost overwhelms me, but I shake off any feeling of doubt and walk in.

"Excuse me miss, where can I register for the State Alchemist Exam?" The small woman at the desk looked up.

"Oh! Uh, the form is right here. Fill it out and return it to me." I take the form and fill everything out. As I am working, she chats with me.

"I think it is wonderful that a girl such as yourself is taking this exam. Women are powerful too, and we need to be treated so. I wish you the best of luck." I finish and sign my name.

"Thank you very much Miss Scieszka." She smile at me and pushed her glasses into place.

"Thank you! All the men who sign up don't even pay me any mind. They don't even use my name. It's right here on the desk! The military needs more people like you." I smile bidding her farewell and walk outside again. The Exam is in a week. First I need to find a place to stay and then a library.

I checked around all the hotels in Central, but they were all full! "Why is it so hard to find a place to stay!?" I slumped onto the ground in defeat. Looks like I'll be sleeping outside.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I look up to see who was speaking. A tall man with short black hair and glasses stopped and crouched beside me.

"No, I was trying to find a place to stay, but everywhere is full." I sighed, then squeaked when he picked me up like I was a child. "Sir! What are you doing!?"

"Listen to me, I found a young girl without a place to stay. What kind of person would deny her a room? I have a guest room where you can stay." He carries me to his apartment and I flush in embarrassment when he sets me on my feet. I turn to him, noticing his blue military uniform for the first time.

"You're in the military!? I had no idea!" He laughed at my statement.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, at your service." He opens the door and drags me inside. "Gracia! Elicia! We have an extra guest tonight." A pretty young woman enters from the kitchen followed by a cute little girl.

"Maes! You can't keep bringing strangers home! What if she is a psychotic serial killer?" Gracia scolds.

"Excuse me!" I remark, "I haven't killed anyone, thank you very much!"

Gracia sighs. "Most people take in animals, but nooo. My husband collects stray children!"

"Daddy!" The girl runs to Mr. Hughes and he scoops her up in a hug, the two of them laughing. I offer to help Mrs. Hughes and she leads me to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for being a burden."

"No, I swear my husband seems to attract children in need. So, what brings you to Central anyway?"

"Well, I actually want to become a state alchemist." She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"But you're still so young. Nia, the military is no place for a 15 year old girl." I look away.

"I know, but I have to do this. Not just for me, but for my brother as well."

"You're just like him," she sighs. "I'm getting too old for this."

After a week of studying, training, and working, the Alchemy Exam days had arrived. Today, the first day of three, was the written exam. My brain felt as though it may burst from all the information I reviewed. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I look around at the other examiners. They are mostly men, looking to be in their 20s or 30s. They all are pointing and whispering about me. I blush and take a seat. I know I stick out because of my age, but why are they acting this way. Is it my clothes? I am wearing the same clothes as always, so it isn't that. Maybe they thought I bribed someone.

"Just because I am 15 doesn't mean I am a prodigy. I had to pass recruitment just like everyone else." It was true.

-A few days earlier-

Col. Mustang, the one who recruited Edward Elric, stopped by the Hughes' apartment. "Show me what you got."

I drew a transmutation circle and placed a lightbulb in the center. I placed my hands and started the reaction. Flashing lights surround us, forcing everyone to close their eyes. When it finally died down, Mustang looks at the result and back to me.

"You turned on a lightbulb."

"Ah!" I said, holding up one finger, "I turned on a lightbulb with alchemy."

He sighed, scrawling something on a paper and handing it to me. "Here is the time and location of the exam."

-Present-

A man laughed after hearing my story. "Alchemy isn't about how big something is, it's about the thought behind the transmutation. Your lightbulb was probably more impressive than some crazy huge statue."

"Nah, as long as the statue was depicting the fabulous Flame Alchemist, I would've passed. He probably passed me for his own reasons."

"Hawkeye, I found the perfect candidate! She will drive Fullmetal completely bonkers!" Mustang proclaimed.

"Sir, isn't it a little irresponsible to pass someone just to get revenge on Ed?"

"Nonsense! She can do alchemy, she just also happens to fit the other criteria as well."

"Whatever you say, sir."

A military official told everyone to find a seat and announced the start of the written test. I opened the test book and read through the problems. My mind and my pencil worked nonstop contemplating each question and calculating an answer. I drew transmutation circles with speed and efficiency, still keeping the lines sharp and correct. Words fly from my mind onto my paper as I reach the end of the test. The world around me fades, as only the equations fill my thoughts. I am on the last page when a commanding shout breaks my concentration.

"STOP! Pens down, and turn in your forms to the front." I close the book and take it to the front.

"That wasn't so bad," I say smiling. This will be easier than I thought!

"Tomorrow is when the real trouble starts," the man from earlier warns me. "I hear the interviews are more like interrogations."

A military official steps out and announces those who continue to the next part. I grin when I hear my name.

"Interviews will be a piece of cake! Who could possibly resist me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! Yay for lightbulbs! I think Mustang is a total sass master is private.
> 
> Teacher: Damn straight! That Mustang can hold his own against me!
> 
> Wha? What the heck!? This is my Author's Note!
> 
> Teacher: Shut up, plebeian! You can't stand up to the might of Master Supreme Overlord!
> 
> ... Seriously, what the heck?
> 
> Teacher: God, you are almost as stupid as Nia! Author's notes is now Teacher's Notes!
> 
> You can't just do that! This is my-
> 
> Teacher: WATCH ME!
> 
> Oh dear. It looks like Teacher has hijacked my story. Look out for future notes having Teacher.
> 
> Teacher: They ALL will! *cackles*
> 
> Well okay then. I think I just lost to my own OC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Nia meet! Yessssssss~ Plus more fanfic cliches! :P

I sat up in bed and stretched. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it sounded like someone was trying to break the door down. Wait, what?

"NIA! ARE YOU PLANNING ON TAKING THE EXAM? OR ARE YOU GOING TO STAY IN BED ALL DAY?" Gracia yelled, banging on the door.

Oh shit on a stick! My interview! I leapt out of bed and scrambled to get my clothes on.

"I'm ready! I can still make it! I have..."

"7 minutes"

"7 min- OH CRAP!" I ran out the door, trying to smooth down my hair. I climbed the fence surrounding Central Command.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" a random passerby asked.

"YES! I AM LATE!"

"I'm sure a few minutes-"

"IT'S THE ALCHEMY EXAM!"

"OH! Let me give you a boost!" He lifted my foot, giving me the momentum I needed to vault myself over.

I hit the ground and rolled, my force slamming the doors open. Using the wall to push myself, I sprung to my feet. "And she sticks the landing!" I shout.

Everyone in the room stares. I can hear my teacher's voice now.

You idiot! I could've done that blindfolded with my arms bound and still looked better than you!

At least I stuck the landing! Great, now I'm arguing with myself.

"That was quite the entrance," one guy said. "Goes well with your look."

I look down to see my shirt is on backwards, I am covered in dirt, and I have on two different shoes.

A blonde lady looked me over and massaged her temples. "Miss Simmons? Your interview is next."

"Yes! I made it!" I exclaimed.

"There is a bathroom down the hall. Why don't you make yourself presentable."

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I planned to draw as little attention to myself as possible and slip into the waiting room with the others, but of course, things never work out the way I want.

I straighten my clothes and wet down my hair. I brush of as much of the dirt as I can, but I can't do anything about my shoes. I walk out of the bathroom and run into someone. It was a kid, I'm guessing someone's son.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized. This was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU CALLING ME SHORT? I'M SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" the kid shouted.

"No! But now that you mention it, you are rather short."

He clapped his hands and suddenly held a blade up. "BITCH I WILL CUT YOU!"

"Oh! I seem to have struck a nerve. Sorry, but I can't play now. I have an interview!" I slipped past him and met with the blonde woman from before. She led me into a room where Führer Bradley sat, surrounded by other officials.

"Miss Simmons, what skills make your alchemy useful to the military?" Shit. He isn't wasting any time.

"Did you see the lightbulb? I am great during power outages." The men wrote something down. "I mean, I am great with mechanics and technology!"

"Are you sure you are cut out for this?" Bradley asked. Shit, this isn't working! Why did I open my big mouth?

"I am! I swear! I use alchemy as a conductor for electricity, as well as manipulating materials for machinery."

"We already have mechanics in the military."

I started to sweat. "I can also make things fly! Using air currents!"

"I see. Tomorrow, arrive at 9:30 am. Practicals are held on the parade grounds outside." I blinked in surprise.

"You mean, I passed?"

One of the men who questioned me chuckled. "Yes. Oh, and this time, try not to be late."

I blushed, mumbling my thanks and scurrying out of the room. I made it! Now I just have to get through the practical portion.

"Hawkeye, she is perfect! We haven't ever had an Alchemist specializing in electricity and mechanics before!" Mustang gleefully regaled his Lieutenant.

"You mean that girl from this morning? She was a trainwreck! Did you SEE her?"

"I don't care! No matter what it takes, I will get her hired!"

"Sir, I don't think that is the wisest decision. We don't have many jobs available. That's why we have exams."

"She can have Havoc's job!"

"WHAT?" Havoc cried swinging the door open. "Boss, you can't just replace me!"

"Watch me, Havoc, watch me." Mustang growled. Havoc turned to Hawkeye, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Havoc, you won't be replaced."

"THANK YOU!" Havoc shouted, giving her a hug.

"I suggest you leave before you need a stretcher."

"I'm on time this time! I made it!" I shouted.

"Congrats. Now would you please SHUT UP SO WE CAN START?" the proctor seethed.

"Oops, sorry."

"Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, you have the entire parade grounds and the materials in it for your transmutations. Chalk has been provided for drawing the circles. You may... BEGIN!"

I sprinted to where some branches were stacked and grabbed some. While the others were showing off by making pillars and spears and other alchemic wonders, I snuck on top of one of the pillars and drew my transmutation circle. I placed the sticks in the circle, and slipped off my jacket, adding it to the circle. I touch the circle and grin as my creation comes together.

"Surprise!" I yelled, jumping off the pillar. I touched another transmutation circle I drew on the side, and the wind caught my "wings," giving me leverage.

"What the hell?!" Someone shouted. I cackled, swooping down and kicking him in the face.

"No one expects an arial attack!" I cheer. I continue to swoop after my targets as they flee in terror like insects trying to escape a bird. I finally touched down and transmuted the cloth of my "wings" back into my jacket.

"So, did I pass?"

The military officials were stunned. The Führer himself came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Due to the other examinees being... unable to continue, Virginia Simmons is our newest State Alchemist."

"Mustang said he found our new teammate."

"I don't care what that bastard says, we don't need anyone else!"

"Ed, please just give them a chance," Al pleaded.

"But-"

"Edward!"

"Fine! But I'm not happy about it!" Ed sulked.

"Who knows! They could be really nice! Maybe it's a giiiirrrlllll~"

"Shut up!" Ed kicked down the door and stormed into Mustang's office.

"Ah, Fullmetal. So nice of you to join us. This is the newest State Alchemist Miss Virginia Simmons. She is going to be traveling with you for a while."

Ed watches as the girl stands up. She has a tall, slender body that towers over him. Her shimmering chestnut hair seemed to flow from an invisible wind. As she turns to face him, he stares into her warm brown eyes. Her lips curve into a grin as she says in a melodic voice-

"Hey! It's the shorty!" The image shatters as Ed realizes who is standing in front of him.

"YOU!" he roars.

After the Führer spoke with me, I was taken to an office by Mustang. He sat behind a desk and motioned for me to take a seat across from him. I sat down, and he started to speak.

"Welcome to the military. Virginia Simmons you are now under my command. As a State Alchemist, you now are equal to a Major. You are the second youngest person to join the military. Because of this, I am putting you on a team with two other boys. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother, Alphonse. They should be arriving soon."

A military personal walked in and handed something to the Colonel. "Here we have your identification of a State Alchemist. Your silver pocket watch and certificate. Upon entrance, you also receive a second name." I skimmed over the certificate.

"Um, I think you gave me the wrong form. This doesn't have a title."

"Yeah, here's the thing. Because your alchemy is so... diverse, we had trouble coming up with a suitable name. However, we feel this title will strike fear in anyone who dares to utter the name. Virginia, you are That Alchemist."

Really? REALLY? Well, I suppose I can see my enemies trembling in fear as they encounter... That Alchemist. Alright, I'll take it!"

The door suddenly burst open and two people walked in. "Ah, Fullmetal. So nice of you to join us. This is the newest State Alchemist Miss Virginia Simmons. She is going to be traveling with you for a while." I turn to look at the famous alchemist.

Edward Elric was not what I expected. His golden eyes burned with fire. His long blond hair was pulled back into a braid. He was shorter than I expected, a lot shorter. In fact, I think I recognize him...

"Hey! It's the shorty!"

Edward looks shocked, and then angry.

"YOU!" he roars. Al quickly restrains his brother.

"Brother, I don't think this is the time for a lovers' quarrel."

"Al! Why would I like a girl like that! She could pass for a guy!" That caught my attention.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL IS SO FLAT THEY COULD PASS AS A 12 YEAR OLD BOY?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK SHORTY!"

Alphonse struggled to hold his older brother back as he tried to tear me apart. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO BE SQUISHED BY AN ANT! I AM STILL GROWING KID!"

"KID! I AM 15! I am NOT going to take this from a PIPSQUEAK!"

"PIPSQUEAK! You're as flat as a BOARD!"

"WHAT?!"

"ENOUGH!" Colonel Mustang snapped his fingers and a column of flames separated us. "Why am I the one stuck with the little kids with size issues?"

"I am still growing!" Ed and I shouted at the same time.

"They are so similar. They're perfect for each other!" Al got a look of agreement from the Colonel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for long chapters!
> 
> Teacher: Really Nia, I could have passed in 30 seconds! And I second Fullmetal's comment on your size. You belong in a lumber yard.
> 
> Hey! Don't be mean to Nia!
> 
> Teacher: OH! Would you rather me talk about you? Okay, your writing is horrible (except for me), you have no friends, and your only hope for a future is if you give up on your dreams (because they will NEVER come true) and submit yourself to working a crappy government job!
> 
> *curls up in a corner and cries*
> 
> Teacher: Tch. Wimp. Nia could probably take her on, because she is so WEAK!
> 
> You shut up! I'm ending this chapter now! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's the dreaded NINA CHAPTER! Have fun :>

I admired the city sights as my ragtag team of misfits trekked to our next location. Such a quiet and peaceful day. Yep, this silence is not awkward at all! Okay, I lied. On the bright side, if there is one thing I am good at, it is breaking an awkward silence!

"That is some awesome armor. Do you wear it as a hobby?" Yep, breaking awkward silence by making it more awkward. Brilliant, Nia. You are an absolute genius.

"Um... Yeah. A hobby..." Al responded , looking away.

"Edward, what happened to you? Did you get caught in a warzone or something?" I asked.

"Piss off." Oh great. He is mad now. You are one step closer to getting killed by your own allies!

"Okay cut the crap. I know you have been through hell. We all have! Why else would I bother joining the military?" I demanded.

"You don't know anything! You haven't been through half the stuff we have!"

"Oh yeah? TRY ME!"

"Look at me! I have two metal limbs! One wasn't enough! Do you know how hard it is to find gloves that fit? Don't even get me started on the wether! Aching ports hurt like hell!" Ed shouted.

I just sat there a minute. "Dude, chill. I'm not having a pity contest. I guess I was just trying to ask about you in some odd roundabout way."

Ed growled but seemed to have calmed down.

My companions didn't have anything to say after that. Great, just great. Now the awkward silence has returned!

"So, you know anything about this 'Sewing-Life Alchemist' guy? With a name like that, I am expecting some creepy mad scientist type," I remarked, trying to break the silence.

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked.

"Just a feeling. I swear, it's like I have a creeper signal that warns me of any suspicios people. Maybe it's a form of women's intuition," I explained.

"Come on! You really expect me tp believe that? You are more naive than I thought. Are you sure you are cut out to be a state alchemist? Your alchemy doesn'teven make sense!"

"That's because you have to be highly intelligent to understand the mechanics behind my alchemy."

"Did you just call me stupid?!" Ed growls, clenching his fists.

"Brother, this is the address. Do you think anyone is home?" Al asked, interrupting our 'friendly chat'.

"I'm not sure but-" Ed suddenly stopped, staring at the bushes. I felt a chill in the air, an ominous presence that had me on edge. Dammit, it's like being with her all over again! Two flashing orbs were the only warning before the beast pounced!

BWARARARARRARFFFF!

All I saw was a blur of white before the beast tackled Edward. He was not pleased.

"AARRGGHH! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT!"

Wait, that thing is a dog? Now that I take a closer look, I can see distinct dog-like traits.

"I have never seen a dog that big! He is bigger than you!" I said, laughing.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Al just sighed and shook his head.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Al asked. "Do you two really have to act like this all the time? We've been a team for a week and you still can't act civil."

Ed glared, but the effect was ruined by the bouncing ball of happy, drooly fluff currently using his body as a pillow. I had to sit down, this laughter was killing me!

"Alexander! You have to share your new friends! Did Daddy invite you here to play with me?" I managed to compose myself enough to see who had just spoken. It was an adorable little girl with big blue eyes and twin braids.

"Aww!" I cooed. "I think you just gave me diabetes! Seriously, between you and Elysia, I'm having a sweetness overload!"

She tilted her head to the side. "I don't know what dia-beetles are, but thank you!"

I think my heart just exploded from so much cute. "Who are you sweetie?"

"I'm Nina Tucker! I'm six years old! My best friend is Alexander!" she sang, pointing to the dog. Alexander was licking a distressed Ed while Al was running in circles, panicking.

"I'm Virginia Simmons. The armor guy over there is Alphonse Elric. Alexander is sitting on his older brother Edward." In a feat of superhuman strength, Ed managed to shove Alexander off of him and stood up, brushing dog hair off his clothes.

"What she said. I'm looking for Shou Tucker and- wait, what are you doing?"

Nina had walked up to Ed and Al and was studying the two of them.

"If you're older, why is he bigger?" she asked. "You're the big brother," she stated pointing at Al, "and you're the little brother!" she finished, pointing at Ed. I could almost see the hellfire surrounding him.

"No, I'm the older brother," he growled, "older meaning I am the big brother."

"Ed, she's a kid. Save it." If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Ed would have been dancing on my grave.

"Nina, what's all the commotion out here?" An older man with glasses came out the front door.

"Daddy!" Nina ran to the man and gave him a hug.

"Mr. Tucker, I presume?"

"Yes," he answered, staring at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Ed interrupted. "Mustang sent us here. He said your research could be beneficial to our project."

"Ah, you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Come inside and I'll show you my library.

"Here is all my research. Help yourselves to whatever you want." I gaped at the massive size.

"This is your personal library? I feel like I need a map to find my way around."

Tucker chuckled. "The perks of being a state alchemist. My research is well-funded."

"Thank you Mr. Tucker!" Al exclaimed. "This will be a huge help!"

"I heard from Mustang that you got your name 'Sewing-Life Alchemist' by working with chimeras. You even created one capable of human speech," Ed noted. He looked up with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Show meeee!"

"Sorry, it died only days after I created it. Sadly the only thing it could say was 'I want to die'." I shuddered. The temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees.

"Daddy! I wanna play with Big Brothers and Big Sister!" Nina whined, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Sweetie, they have a lot of work to do. Don't bother-"

"Hey, I can entertain her. Beats looking through books all day. Not everyone has their intense focus" I gestured to the two boys, already lost in their reading.

"Yay! Let's play!" Nina cheered. Alexander barked in agreement. The three of us left the males to their work.

"Okay Nina. For this to work, we have to be super quiet," I whispered. She nodded and I smirked. "Alexander, you need to drag him out of there. Seriously it's been four hours! I'm surprised their eyes can still function!"

Alexander nudged me with his nose. Good dog. I turned to Alphonse, who was crouching behind me. "Ready?"

"Yeah, on the count of three. One... Two... THREE! GO ALEXANDER!"

BWARRARARARAFFFF!

"AAARRRGGHHH! AGAIN?! THAT"S THE THIRD TIME TODAY!"

"Sorry brother, it's for your own good. Even I have to take a break."

"AL! You traitor!" Alexander proceeded to 'play' with Ed and we all played the rest of the afternoon. By evening, we said our goodbyes, promising Nina we would return soon.

"So, did you find anything?" I questioned as we passed a couple other military officials.

"No. Not that you were any help! You read only one book!" Ed chastised.

"Hey! Lay off, I'm not a bookworm like you!"

"Whatever! I thought this lead would get us somewhere!"

"Relax, we can go back tomorrow. We shouldn't be out much longer. Mustang warned me about this man who has been killing state alchemists."

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I actually LISTEN to authorities!" I rolled my eyes. This guy was infuriating!

"Never would have pegged you as the kind to respect authority. You seem more likely to sass and snark anyone above you."

"NO! I sass and snark those who think they are above me! I can't stand people like you with a holier-than-thou stuck up attitude!"

"Oh! People like ME?! I'll show you!" Al had to hold his brother back as he attempted to claw at me.

"Ed, stop it. You make me wonder who is older. Nia, I see you smirking. I am so tired of you agitating my brother," Al scolded.

Ed and I stopped and muttered apologies. "Good! I swear, if you keep this up, the forehead of my armor is going to be dented!"

I stuck my hands in my pockets and grinned. "Hey, at least- oh crap." My eyes widened as I frantically checked my pockets. "I left my pocket watch! Nina wanted to look at it, and I guess I forgot it there!"

"Way to go genius! You'd probably lose your head if it wasn't connected to your body!" Ed sneered.

"Oh, because you are one to talk about losing limbs!" Ha! Score one for me!

"Low blow! Don't joke about that." Great, now I'm the bad guy. Smooth move Nia.

"Knock it off! Do you think we all should go back and get it?" Al asked.

"Nah, I can get it myself. Just head back without me. I'll see you soon! It'll only take a few minutes!"

"I don-"

"Alright fine. Let's see if your alchemy is actually useful."

"Brother!"

"No Al, I have to do this. He just insulted my alchemy. No one insults my alchemy! I don't need you guys to act as wannabe bodyguards. You know I am not some 'damsel in distress'."

"You certainly are no damsel, in distress or not. Al, if she is really a state alchemist, she can handle herself."

"You have got to be kidding me! She was the one who just said it was not safe to travel with a killer on the loose!" Al facepalmed.

"Listen, nothing will happen. Even if something did happen, it would probably be her own fault. 'Learn from your mistakes.' That's what we did," Ed replied.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? She could DIE!"

"Wow, and people say I am negative. What happened to having faith in your teammate?"

"You know what? I'm done. If something happens, it's your fault."

"Hey Mr. Tucker! It's Nia! I came back to get my watch!" I opened the front door. I soon found Tucker closing the door to a room near the library.

"Sorry for letting myself in, Alexander didn't greet me. The door was unlocked so I thought it was okay."

"I-it's fine. I'm j-just finishing up m-my project for the e-evaluation," Tucker stammered. Alarms went off in my head. Shut up, I just changed the batteries!

"You don't look so good Mr. Tucker. Maybe you should take a break."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm almost fin-"

"Daddy? Is that big sis Nia? Is she going to help too?" Nina peeked through the door. "Daddy's circles are so pretty! He said me and Alexander get to help!"

"Just wait dear. 'Big sis Nia' and I are talking about grown-up things okay?" She nodded, joining Alexander. I could feel my creeper radar warning me. Tread with caution, Nia. Tucker has some major creep vibes going on.

"Mr. Tuck-"

"Miss Simmons, it's awfully dark out. Why don't you stay here for the night?" My inner creep radar is beeping off the hook! Retreat!

"Thank you, but I can-"

"How cute. You thought you actually had a choice! You will be staying here, permanently." A deranged look broke out on Tucker's face as he shoved me against the wall, choking me. Nina screamed.

"Nina- run!" I choked, clawing at his hands. The girl sprinted to the front door, Alexander following.

"You bitch!" he roared, starting after her, but I grabbed his ankle. He fell, giving Nina enough time to escape.

"Not this time, asshole," I muttered. The creeper radar was right. Dang, sometimes it sucks to be right.

Screaming, the man smashed my head against the floor. I felt a sharp pain and passed out. Lovely.

"I can't believe it!"

"Brother, I'm sure she has a reas-"

"I don't care what excuses she may have, Al! That girl didn't bother to show up this morning, making us waste two hours waiting for her!"

BAWARRARARRARARARFFFF!

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Ed screeched, pinned down once again by the formidable Alexander.

"Big brothers!" Nina cried, racing to Alphonse.

"Nina?! What's wrong?" Al asked, gently picking her up.

"D-daddy a-and b-b-big sis N-nia... H-he said w-w-we could h-help... b-but..." Nina burst out crying, unable to speak.

"I can't understand you Nina. You need to calm down." Nina only sobbed harder.

"Al! This mutt is dragging me! I could use some HELP!" Ed yelled. Alexander was dragging Ed by the sleeve towards the Tucker's home. Al followed, attempting to console Nina.

RAWRF!

"Alright! I'm going! Come on Al, something must have happened to Tucker. Oh god- it may have gotten Nia!" Ed swung the door open, frantically searching the house.

"Nia! Tucker! NIA!"

"Edward, what's with all the shouting?" Tucker confronted Ed.

"Nina was freaking out! Tell me, have you seen Nia?"

"Not since last night. I'll help you, but I need to finish my presentation. I have my evaluation today." Tucker went into a room across the hall and closed the door, the lock clicking.

Ed sighed, plopping into a nearby chair. "When I find that girl, I'm-"

His threat was interrupted by Alexander nudging him. "What do you want, mutt?"

The dog placed something in his lap. It was something silver with a chain- a pocket watch!

"Didn't Nia come back to get it? Why is it still he- SHIT!" Ed jumped to his feet and ran to the door Tucker went through. Al found him kicking the door down, eyes burning with rage.

"TUCKER YOU BASTARD!" Ed roared.

"Oh Edward. It's a pity you had to see this. I haven't finished the transmutation." Ed looked in horror at the circle in front of him.

"Dammit! Nia was right; you are a total creep! No, you are a monster!" Ed attacked the man, punching him repeatedly with both fists.

"Nia? NIA!" Al screamed, seeing the body lying on the floor. "Wake up!"

"She had it coming," Tucker spat, blood dripping down his face. "That bitch let Nina and Alexander escape. If you hadn't figured it out, it would've finally worked."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Ed yelled, pounding with his fists.

"Brother stop! You'll kill him!" Al cried, restraining Ed.

"He deserves it! He was planning on using her to create a chimera!"

"Daddy?" Ed stopped struggling and watched Nina slowly approach her father. "Why?"

The man just laughed, lost in an insane fantasy. Al knelt down next to the girl and blocked him from view. Ed approached Nia and lifted her limp form.

"Al, call the Colonel. He'll know what to do." Ed ran, carrying the girl close to him. He weaved through the crowd, sprinting for the hospital. Al chased his brother, Nina clinging to him.

No one noticed the scarred man entering the Tucker estate.

"The girl will be fine. She has a concussion, resulting from head trauma. Luckily, there isn't any severe damage. She should be waking up soon."

"Thank you sir." The doctor nodded to Alphonse and left the room. The two brothers sat by their teammate's bedside in Central Hospital. The door opened again, revealing Major Hughes.

"I took the girl and her dog to my place. Gracia will take care of them." Al thanked Hughes, but Ed just sat there silently.

"Mustang gave me the report from the crime scene. Apparently, once the military arrived, Tucker was dead. It looked like his body imploded. Not a pretty sight. In the adjacent room, there was blood on the floor. They confirmed it to be Nia's. Bastard smashed her head on the floor." Hughes seethed.

"It's my fault. Al wanted to go after her, but I insisted that she would be fine." Ed muttered.

"Don't blame yourself. It could have been a lot worse. Use this as a learning experience." Hughes put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Everyone in the room looked up.

"Nia! You're awake!"

"Yeah I am and- owwwwww! Note to self: no sudden movements. Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me? My head is killing me!" I moaned.

"You idiot! How can you be joking at a time like this?! You could have DIED!" Ed shouted.

"Awww, you do care! And here I thought you hated me!"

"You had us worried sick!" Al scolded. "You said you could handle it, but you couldn't!"

"Oh no! Don't you dare blame me! Tucker is the one who went all psycho! Anyone would have been screwed!"

"I hate to interrupt your lovers' spat, but I need to speak with Simmons. Alone." Hughes nodded to Mustang and took a grumbling Ed and protesting Al out of the room, leaving me alone with the Colonel.

"Simmons, what you did was ridiculously stupid and dangerous. You could have died. It was only luck and the Elric brothers being there that let you survive. You owe them your life."

"Like hell I'll let them hold it against me," I scowled.

"Don't let it happen again. You'll be discharged this afternoon, but try and take it easy. For your sake and the sake of your teammates."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful." I reached over to the table next to my bed where a tray of food was sitting and picked up a glass of water.

"Good. I'm sure you wouldn't want Fullmetal to have to carry you to the hospital again," Mustang said smirking.

I choked on my water. "W-what?! I don't believe you!"

He chuckled. "Hughes took the liberty of photographing it." He handed me a stack of photos.

"Hughes," I growled, my face burning red.

"Unless you want these circulating around the office, you'll stay out of the hospital."

"I can see why Ed doesn't like you." I mumbled under my breath.

Mustang composed himself and turned to me with a piercing stare. "On a serious note, Tucker was murdered before we could arrest him. Was there anyone else there that you can remember?"

"No. Just Nina, Alexander, the creeper, and me."

"The creeper? You mean Tucker?"

"I refuse to say his name! I should have known he was a creeper. My creep radar hasn't failed me yet!"

"I donot get paid enough to deal wirh this. Anyway, I didn't think you would know. We think it may be Scar, the man going around killing state alchemists." I was silent and Mustang turned to leave.

"Wait, what about Nina and Alexander?" Mustang paused at the door.

"Hughes is taking care of them." I sighed in relief. Mustang left and the others burst back into my room.

"Hughes, I found out about Nina and Alexander. How mad was Gracia?"

"Livid," Hughes answered grinning, "but she forgave me after hearing the whole story. We plan on adopting her."

"That's great!" I assured with a grin.

"Ms. Simmons." A nurse entered the room behind Hughes. He looked over some papers and turned to address me. "The doctor has released you. I don't want to see you in here for a while."

"You aren't the only one who doesn't want me back here!" Hughes helped me up and Alphonse led me out of the room.

Ed's face twisted into one of dread. "I just realized something. Hughes has TWO daughters to rant about! Spare us!"

I quickly changed into my clothes, and we all got out of there before Hughes could 'regale' us about his daughters.

"Alphonse! For the last time, I can walk on my own! I don't need you mothering me!"

"You just got out of the hospital!" Al protested.

"For a head injury! My legs are fine! I am completely healthy. Stop acting like I am made of glass! I almost prefer when you two didn't talk to me," I groaned.

"What can I say? Near death experiences bring people together," Ed teased.

"My reputation as the snarky sass master is ruined!" I lamented, "People are going to think I am nice!"

"No they won't," Ed assured. I glared at him.

"Let's just hope we don't have any other near death experiences for at least a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you people are getting really long chapters.
> 
> Teacher: That ending was weak. They are going to end up almost dying again in the next few hours.
> 
> Hey! I am trying my best here! And how do you know?
> 
> Teacher: Anyone who knows the canon story knows what happens next! Besides, even if that didn't happen, I would show up to whip their whiney butts into shape!
> 
> Stop giving possible spoilers! You are screwing up my plans for the story!
> 
> Teacher: Tch! Like you actually have a plan. God, my student is pathetic! She got taken out by a middle aged man who didn't even specialize in combat! I might have to come back and give her a remedial lesson! *cracks fists*
> 
> No need for that! She just got out of the hospital!
> 
> Teacher: WEAKLING! I don't even know where to begin with this chapter. Maybe I should give YOU a remedial lesson!
> 
> NUUUUUUUUUU! *hides in a corner*
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was lame-
> 
> Teacher: It was!
> 
> No one asked you! Anyway, Next chapter will be better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a while. I promise it won't take 2 years this time!

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut," I groaned.

"You think?!" Ed shouted.

"Do you really think NOW is the time to be arguing?!" Al yelled. We struggled against our attacker, but were helplessly outmatched. He tore through Al's armor like butter, and obliterated Ed's arm in an instant.

"Prepare to die!" he cackled, arms glowing. Ed's arm is trashed, I can hardly stand, and Al was holding himself together through sheer willpower.

How did we end up in this situation again? Oh right, I had to tempt fate with my big mouth.

I had just gotten out of the hospital and was partaking in one of my favorite pastimes, pissing people off. Only thing is, Al was embracing his inner mother hen and ruining my fun.

"Alphonse! For the last time, I can walk on my own! I don't need you mothering me!"

"You just got out of the hospital!" Al protested.

"For a head injury! My legs are fine! I am completely healthy. Stop acting like I am made of glass! I almost prefer when you two didn't talk to me," I groaned.

"What can I say? Near death experiences bring people together," Ed teased.

"My reputation as the snarky sass master is ruined!" I lamented, "People are going to think I am nice!"

"No they won't," Ed assured. I glared at him.

"Let's just hope we don't have any other near death experiences for at least a week." And that is when shit his the fan.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Youngest state alchemist in history." Three heads whipped around to see a man emerge from the shadows. Oh yeah, totally not suspicious. All that is missing is a white van and free candy!

"Ed, I think one of your stalkers found us," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. The stalker ignored me and continued his approach. I can feel the creeper radar ringing again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ed snarled.

"I normally try to avoid involving children, but for you I'll make an exception." He removed his hood and we get a look at our attacker's face. Dark skin, white hair, sunglasses, and a large X-shaped scar in the middle of his face. Scar, the state alchemist hunter. I took a couple steps back.

"Edward, Alphonse," I whispered, "we need to get out of here. Now. This man is-"

His right arm glowed and he moved to attack, but Ed narrowly dodged. The wall behind us was instantly destroyed.

"Run!" Thus, the chase was on. We ran through the city, the killer hot on our heels, only to be trapped in an alley. Just my luck. I had to go and tempt fate. Oh, we can't possibly have our lives threatened again! We hardly survived our last battle. No, we can't possibly have time to recover. That would actually be helpful and convenient! It's against the rules for anything in our lives to be easy!

Yep, that's how we ended up in this mess. Now we're going to die at the hands of a maniac with a killing fetish for state alchemist.

"Wait!" My thoughts were interrupted by Ed confronting Scar. "Am I your only target? Or are you planning to kill the others?" Edward Elric, what the hell are you doing? You can't seriously be stupid enough to bargain with a-

"No, I will only kill those who interfere with my objective."

"If you swear to let them go, then I offer my life to you." Oh my god. You really are that stupid.

"You have my word, alchemist." He moves in for the kill.

"Ed! Please run away!" Al pleaded. "You can't throw your life away!"

"You can't just sacrifice yourself!" I shouted. "No way am I letting you take all the glory as a martyr!" I attempt to attack, but he swats me away like a fly. Curse you small areas! Arial combat is useless if I can't get in the air!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scar cackled. "What do we have here?"

I looked up to see him holding my pocket watch. God freaking dammit.

"Looks like I get a two-for-one deal! Who knew I would find another state alchemist? It must be my lucky day!"

I cringe. "I swear, if I survive this, I am going to throw that damn thing off a cliff."

BANGBANGBANG

"Not so fast! We've got you surrounded!" Look who's here! The military, saving the day at the last moment.

"You're under arrest for the killing of state alchemists," Roy declares. I've never been happier to see anyone in my life.

"Fools, state alchemists are the real criminals. You deserve the ultimate punishment for going against God, defacing the natural balance of the world."

What. "Are you serious?! You have been going around MURDERING people! Isn't that against 'God's' laws?! You are a religious nut-job who kills using 'God's Will' as an excuse! I may be an alchemists, but I haven't MURDERED anyone!"

He lunges at me, only to be stopped by Hawkeye's rein of bullets. "I will not hesitate to kill you, heretic."

He's calling me the heretic?! "Look in the mirror," I mutter. "You're using alchemy as your freaking murder weapon!"

"You dar-" Scar's rant was cut off by spikes coming from behind.

"HALT SCAR! COWER BEFORE THE POWER OF THE 'STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST'!" The two engage in battle, leaving me forgotten.

"THE YOUNG ONE IS INDEED CORRECT! YOU USE ALCHEMY, YET OMIT RECONSTRUCTION! FACE MY JUDGEMENT! THE JUDGEMENT THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

As they fight, Hawkeye prepares a shot. Scar avoids the bullet barely, his glasses being knocked off revealing blood red eyes.

My hope shatters. We're doomed now, this guy is a freaking VAMPIRE! A vampire that uses alchemy!

"You're an Ishvalin," Mustang states. Right, an Ishvalin. Not a vampire. Heh heh... Good thing I didn't say that aloud.

Scar growls and destroys the ground, escaping into the sewers. Ed scrambles to his brother's side to check on him.

WHAM

That had to hurt. Al chews Ed out for being stupid, while Hawkeye checks on me. Once Al calmed down, Mustang took the three of us to headquarters.

"So..." I say once we reach Mustang's office, "What's an Ishvalin?"

"Well, it looks like I have no choice. I need to visit Winry," Ed announced.

"Who's Winry?" I asked, my head was still spinning from our history lesson courtesy of the Colonel.

"She's my mechanic. I can't fix Al with one arm."

"Yay! Road trip!" I cheer.

"Haha, no. You're staying here. I don't need you tagging along. You'll just be in the way."

"What happened to 'near death experiences bring people together'? I'm a part of your team!"

"Yeah, well we don't have to be together all the time! Just appreciate having some time off!"

"As much as I love listening to hormonal teens bicker, you both need to LET ME FINISH!" Mustang yelled, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Ed just scowled and leaned back in his chair.

"Fullmetal, you still need an escort. He should be arriving-"

The door burst open with a shower of sparkles. "ELRIC BROTHERS, IT IS MY HONOR TO BE YOUR MANLY ESCORT!"

"-now. Have fun!"

Ed stared at Mustang with a look of horror. "Is it too late to have her go instead?"

On the day the boys were returning, Hughes took me to the station where I was waiting patiently for their train.

"WHERE IS THAT FREAKING TRAIN!" Well... maybe not so patiently.

"Nia, you're scaring the civilians." Hughes gestured to the clump of people shaking in fear. Oops.

"Good! They need to fear That Alchemist. Submit to me!"

Hughes stared at me. Dang it, I said the last part out loud. Quick, change the subject!

"Umm... I also missed them."

"Ha, I knew it." I spun around. Ed and Al were standing behind me. Ed was smirking, and Al seemed to be bouncing. Well, as close to bouncing as a suit of armor could get.

I clenched my fists. "What are you talking about?"

Ed's grin widened. "No matter how you act, your just as soft as any other girl," he teased.

I growled, while Ed just chuckled. Who does he think he is?

"Um, brother, I think we should tell her about what we found..."

"What?" I asked, unclenching my fists. "You found something? Tell me!"

"Alright already! Calm down, will ya?" Ed held his hands in front of him, blocking me from getting any closer.

"Just tell me! What did you find out?"

"We found out about this guy, Tim Marcoh. He told us about his notes on the Philosopher's Stone. Once we get them from the library, we can to decode them."

"That's great! Let's go!" I grabbed both their arms and dragged them.

"WAIT BOYS!" Armstrong shouted. "YOU FORGOT YOUR SOMETHING!"

He turned to two previously unnoticed soldiers, who stiffened. "YOU TWO, GO AFTER THEM!" he commanded, sending sparkles in their direction.

"Y-yes sir!" They scrambled to follow after the alchemists.

"No!" I cried, falling to my knees. "Now I'm sure the universe is out to get me!" I pounded the ground with my fist.

"Yeah... I guess we should have told you..." The two soldiers finally caught up. They both were panting, leaning against the wall.

"It burned down! We finally get a lead, and it's gone just like that!" Ed punched a charred chunk of debris.

"Actually, we might be able to help you with that," one of the soldiers said. "Major Hughes recently hired a woman who used to work at this library. I believe her name is Shezka."

Ed gapes, noticing the two soldiers for the first time. "Wait, when did you get here? Who are you people?"

"I am Denny Brosh, and she is my partner Maria Ross. Together, we are your new escorts!" the blonde soldier announced, striking a pose.

"Great, babysitters. Just what we need," I say, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, you mention a woman named Shezka? I think I met her when I first took my exam."

"She has a fantastic memory! With luck, she can copy whatever you need," Ross informed us.

"Yes, because we are so lucky. Whatever, it's worth a shot."

"Ah, yes! I remember everything I read! Just give me a while to write it all down!"

"Thanks Ms. Shezka, I owe you one," I promised.

"Just get me some time away from the Major and you have yourself a deal!" I nodded and returned to the others.

"Well, we have to distract Hughes for a bit, but it should be worth it," I told them. We started walking to Mustang's office where Hughes could be found regularly.

Ed groaned. "Did it have to be Hughes? I don't think I can take much more of his ranting about his 'precious daughters'!"

"Oh hush! It's a small price to pay for the information we'll get!" I retorted.

"But it's Hughes!" Ed whined.

"Did I hear someone mention Maes?" Mustang asked, sticking his head out of the office. "He just got some new pictures that you will be very interested in seeing." Shit, Mustang had the same look in his eye Teacher would get when it was time to 'spar'.

"You didn't," I said, paling.

"Oh, I did. I never break my promises!" Mustang cackled.

"Nia, what is he talking about?" Ed threatened.

"Well, you see-"

"Ed! Nia! Just the couple I wanted to see!" Hughes bellowed, shoving us both to a nearby couch.

"WHAT?!" Ed screeched. I hid my face in my hands. Why couldn't Scar have just killed me?

"Don't deny it! I have proof!" Hughes pulled out some pictures and handed to everyone.

"... This is from the Tucker incident... HOW?!" Ed fumed.

"I have my ways," Hughes teased. "Besides, you are so cute together! Your pairing is second only to Hawkeye and Roy!"

Mustang spit out the coffee he was drinking. "WHAT?! Hughes, so help me I will-!"

"I finished!" Shezka announced, breaking the mood.

"Thank goodness," I said. "Now we can get to translating Marcoh's ...Cooking Spectacular: Over 150 Easy Recipes... What the hell? This is a cookbook!"

"Oh, we have everything we need," Ed assured. "Thank you so much for your help. Take this from my research funds as payment." Ed handered her a check. She took one look at it and fainted.

"So what, are we going to cook up some 'fabulously fun dishes for family and friends'?" I asked, ignoring Brosh and Ross as they attempt to wake Shezka.

"No! Are you sure your an alchemist? You don't seem like it," Ed sneered. I clenched my fists, seething "It's written in code."

"Right... code. I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

Words blur as my eyes start to droop. All around me is a sea of white.

"I can't take it anymore!" I scream. "If I have to look at ONE MORE piece of paper, I am going to maim someone!"

Brosh and Ross paled hearing this. They both took one step away from the door they were currently guarding.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "You're not the only one who is tired! Why don't you go do something useful? Look at a map or something!"

I grumble, but go back to reading. After what seems like hours, I hear papers drop. I turn and see Ed, standing with a horrified expression.

"No... There's no way!" His gasped, hand shaking.

"Ed, could you not figure it out?"

"No Nia, I figured it out. It's... it's horrible." He swallowed and looked up at us. "The main ingredient to make a Philosopher's Stone is... human life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Oh please, like you didn't see this coming!
> 
> Teacher: I don't know, if they are still reading your shit, they might be too dense to remember.
> 
> Shush! Don't insult my wonderful readers! Besides, I think I am getting better at writing!
> 
> Teacher: Che! Not even in your dreams! I mean look at the Scar fight! It pains me to even call that a fight! It was pathetic! And son't get me started on the office scenes-
> 
> Okay! I think we've heard enough-
> 
> Teacher: Did. You. Just. Interrupt. ME?! *hellfire and thunder booms*
> 
> Damn it! I don't have time for this! I start college soon!
> 
> Teacher: You better be taking a class on how to not write shit!
> 
> *sniffle* Jerk
> 
> Teacher: I mean, what the hell?! You compared me to that pansy of a Colonel Mustang! Next chapter better have some maiming!
> 
> Hahaha, oh god help me. If anyone is still reading this, I'll see you next time.
> 
> Teacher: MAIMING!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OH MY GOD! I am finally satisfied with this chapter. I was reading my story and realized how bad it was. Now that I am in college, it's time to step up my game. This is not the same story! Prepare for a world of change! Yah!! :3


End file.
